Silence
by LostInTheHurt
Summary: What if Patch was a guardian angel to start with? What if he started as Jev the Guardian angel & became Patch Cipriano we all know? Nora and Patch have been friends for years but when hes forced to move schools only then does he realise his feelings for Nora. But is it too late for Nora and Jev? Has Jev already changed and started to become the bad guy that could result in falling


_**Okay so hey guys! I have changed my name its now LostInTheHurt it used to be Lottie334 or summat like i that. I kept forgetting it so i've changed it to my tumblr name. So yeah also if any of you like tumblr. Go check my blog out :D **_

_**This is the first chapter to my new story called silence! Woop! I'm really exited about this story i think lots of you are really going to like it. For the moment it is only about Nora and Jev's/Patch's love story. I will tell you now it is a new version of Hush, Hush completely re written i am using some of my favorite parts in the chapters and i'm using the same chapters and still keeping fallen angels and things like that. Also right for the very begging Patch Cipriano is referred to as Jev. I promise you'll understand the change in names later on :P**_

_**I really do hope you like it. Please do review it's what keeps me motivated. It's taken me a howl day to write this i hope you like it!**_

_**Oh also i don't own anything. All the characters and some parts belong to Becca Fitzpatric :D**_

* * *

Chapter 1 –_**Coldwater High**_

Walking through the school corridor I turn to walk outside. I pull out my phone and text my best-friend Vee

**Where are you? 3 **

_**On the field :D 3 **_She texts back.

I turn left and walk onto the path way that leads to the field. A group of 3 guys in my year walk past me and I keep my head down. There the group of people you don't want to be involved with really. The tall half cast guy – He's called Gabe. I admit he's good looking and when he comes onto you, you can't help but flirt back but boy is he bad news. He says he doesn't deal the drugs he smokes but how is everyone else in the school meant to get them? Chances are there heading to the back of the school shed to deal right now. To the right of him is Scott. He's Gabe's best friend, he's about 5'6, filled out by muscle, pale faced and ginger hair. He's also recently just come out of a relationship with an old close friend of mine. We haven't fallen out. We've just drifted. She found new friends I found mine.

Scott's not as hard as he looks he's got a soft hart really. Underneath the walls he puts up he's crushed from the break up and he's messed up from the childhood he suffered. I know this because I sit by him in English and Maths as well, I guess we talk more than work. I'm friends with Scott and I've got a soft spot for him. Next to Scott is George – George is an example of what happens when you become friends with these guys. George is hardly there in the head, he's always high. It's a shame because he used to be such a good student.

As I avoid convocation with these 3 I carry on walking along the path to the field. When I come to the field I stop and look around. I find my group of friends sat in a circle over by the sporty people playing makeshift rounders. It makes me laugh, they do sport every lunch, play matches after school in teams and compete outside of school in netball tournaments. The guys are all into either football or rugby. I thought on a lunch they had off they would enjoy it by sitting down and chilling. Apparently not… Me I'm not a sports fan, I'm a dancer. I dread every sports lesson especially if it's netball. If I could have a ballet or tap lesson when I'm meant to have sport I'd be perfectly fine. I mean it's still physical activity right?

I look over to the rounders game and I hear someone yell "Catch it! Get her out Jev!"I watch the girl running round. Marcie Miller. We used to be friends in year 7 but for some reason we drifted apart she doesn't know I hate her. I've just grown a strong dislike towards her. She's kind of short, stumpy (Most of its muscle) has massive boobs a sport addict and somehow has the ability to get every one of her guy friends to fall at their knees for her. I don't get it! She's not even pretty – I know looks aren't everything but she constantly has greasy hair and it's always in a bun or pony tail and her face is covered with un popped spots. Bleghhh. I have spots but I know how to treat them and let me tell you the way she leaves them…There never going to go away.

Anyway enough bitching about Marcy, The guy that's about to catch her out is Jev. He's average height - tall enough so people had stopped calling him short, tanned, broadly built around the shoulders and arms. Jev didn't have a friendly smile. It was a smile that spelled trouble. With a promise and his light blue eyes sparkling like stars, they held secrets that only I really knew about but even then I knew there were some he hid. When girls looked into them he somehow made their hearts fumble a beat from one look and in that one short second the feeling of gloomy darkness seemed to slide like a shadow over them. It would vanish in an instant, but they'd find themselves still staring at them. You could say he's my best friend. We've been good friends since we were 6 and as we've grown up are friendship has allowed us to share many memories of childish, first love relationship and a friendship that contains no secrets.

Jev stands still staring at the sky, hands poised in a catching position ready for the ball to fall. The ball comes crashing down and lands straight in his hands like there's a magnet between the ball and his hands. Jev lets out a loud cry and screams "You're out Marcie! Caught out! How's it feel to be caught out at first base Marcie! I owned you at your own game!" Marcie jabs a figure up to Jev and flashes an attempted flirty smile as he throws the ball in one swift motion towards the bowler. Everyone's shocked as it's impossible to ever get Marcie out a game she basically owns. Jev wipes his forehead and takes a casual glance around the field taking in every last bit of the view as if it was the last time he was ever going to see it. He catches the sight of me and shouts my name. He comes running over taking me into a hug.

His hugs always felt so strong, warm and I knew in his arms I could never be harmed. His hugs where tight and meaningful like he never wanted to let me go and every time we hugged my heart would fumble a beat. Even though we were best friends he still managed to have the same effect on me as he did on every other girl. We parted from the hug and we both had big smiles across are faces. "How are you then chick? Haven't had a chance to talk to you since we came back off half term?"

"I'm good thanks. Wish it was still the holiday to be fair." I looked up to him squinting with one eye because he was standing in the sun.

"Yeah school has that effect on us. Listen…" He was cut off by Marcie who shouted over to him. "Jev. It's your bat" he yelled back to her to miss his go and that he'd be done in a sec. For some reason her cutting him off mid-sentence had sent a wave of jealousy right through me. Could she not wait 2 minutes? He wasn't hers. I start to walk off as he shouts back. He grabs my hand and pulls me back "Hey, I hadn't finished" again I looked up to him. This time letting pain and anger spread to my eyes. "Listen Nora… I need to talk to you. It's really important. What you doing tonight?" I could hear regret and panic in his voice. This worried me so I put off all plans for tonight and told him I was free from 5. He said he'd come round at half 5.

At twenty five past five I ran up my farmhouse steps and crashes in through the door. I had 5minuets to have a shower and eat something before Jev would come over. I'd been at dance since 4 and it had gone on for later than I had planned. We were working towards a big dance show so lessons where more full on than they usually are resulting in over running times and sweating till we died. I yanked open the fridge and searched for something to eat. Something quick to eat...My eyes caught sight of some tomatoes, lettuce and cheese. Tacos it was then. I grab a packet of taco shells and shove two in the oven. Just as I pulled a knife out the draw the doorbell rang. I cursed under my breath. And glanced at the clock half 5 right on time. I put the knife on the surface and went to answer the door. "Hey! I'm really sorry dance went on longer than I thought and I haven't eaten so I'm making something to eat and I really need to shower" I let him in and walked to the kitchen.

"Tacos. Good choice" He flashed me a smile, slumped off his coat and put it onto the stool next to him. Truth be told Jev has been over so often he treated this place like his home. "Shower? You don't need a shower it's me. Cine when did I give a shit about what you look like?" I laughed and turned to him.

"I smell and I just feel dirty. Watch the oven so it doesn't burn" I stand looking at him waiting for another sarcey comment.

"A shower! Seriously? You smell fine" he puts on a pouty face. Usually I wouldn't care about looking or smelling nice for him but for some reason tonight it really bothered me.

"I smell nice because I usually have showers to make me smell nice. You know soap, shampoo, hot water,"

"Naked. I know the drill" We stare each other out for a moment both knowing that we'd shared convocations like this before but never about each other. The silence was held with awkwardness as if the comments that were thrown at each other where meant to be awkward but honestly the howl flirting felt natural. I walked out shouting to him to keep an eye on my taco shell and I heard him chuckle a sarcastic "yes miss".

I had the quickest shower ever and pushed my wet hair into a messy bun. My hair was brown with a natural wave due to all the layers I'd had cut into it. I had no fringe but had a few layers drop out the bun so they formed a frame round my face. I applied eye liner and mascara like I always did and pulled on a pair of black leggings and a white printed Tee. I ran down the stairs and wandered into the kitchen. "That was a bloody long shower" He looked up chopping the onions. "I've almost finished. Just got the tomatoes to do" he looked up at me and frowned then looked back down.

"What? Why'd you frown? And let me do the tomatoes I didn't expect you to make it for me" I walked round to him and he set the knife down and stood beside me.

"You've had a shower and you still have time to put makeup on. You look better without it" I look towards him.

"Seriously where commenting on make up now, Why you so bothered about how I look all of a sudden?" I pick up the knife and start to chop the cucumber into thick circles and then into triangles. He laughs under his breath. "What?" I say not looking up. I grab the tomato and go to chop it.

"You're going to cut that wrong like you cut the cucumber wrong" He walks up behind me and placed his hands on the counter, just outside of mine. He dipped his head so his mouth was at my ear. His breath was warm, tickling my skin "Hold the knife like you mean it"

"I am."

"good."

"Does the chef always stand this close?" I asked hoping he'd answer this as he'd avoided my last two questions. I wasn't sure if I liked or feared the flutter his closeness caused inside me.

"When he's revealing culinary secrets, yes. Cooking isn't taught" Jev said. Stepping back, he gave me a thorough twice-over, seemingly scrutinizing any imperfections-his eyes shifted up and down, here and there. For one unnerving moment, I thought I saw a secret smile of approval. "It's inherent. Either you've got it or you don't. Like chemistry. You think you're ready for chemistry?" I pressed the knife down through the tomato. It split in two, each half rocking gently on the cutting board.

"You tell me. Am I ready for chemistry?"

Jev made a deep sound I couldn't decipher and grinned.

* * *

After I had eaten I picked up my plate and walked over to the sink. Jev followed me picking up a towel. Playfully he flung it at me hitting me right on the bum. As a reaction I turn round and flick my wet soapy hands at him, he goes for my waist and pushes me up against the counter. "What's was that for?" I ask, breathlessly.

"No reason" his face became serious and he moved his eyes so they were no longer focused on holding my hands away but focused on my eyes instead. He eased of on my hands and placed his once again on the counter either sides of me. We stood looking into each other's eyes for what felt like forever. I never realized how beautiful they were, how sad they looked but how they didn't let you see past them. They were usually firm and controlled but tonight they were open and I could read them like a book.

I could see pain, sadness, regret and then confession. "Nora there's something I need to tell you. You're not going to like it" He moved away walking to the sink and placed his hands on the sides. "I'm moving schools Nora. I'm being sent to an all-boys school. It's not that far away I'll still be able to see you but not every day because of school" he turns around and looks at me. Pain filling his eyes. "Nora I don't want to go but there making me. Coldwater high, Mom, Dad. If I carry on at Coldwater for any longer they'll chuck me out. I'm sorry I have to go Nora but I just keep getting into so much crap"

He closes his eyes and a tear falls on his cheek. I'd never seen Jev cry. Jev didn't cry. I ran up to him and placed my hand on his cheek. I wipe away his tear with my thumb and I snuggle into his chest.

"I love you Jev. We all love you and if going to this all-boy school helps you with your grades then go. Hell! You ent gunna lose me. I'm Nora I'm your best bud! I'll stick by you in anything. You're so important to me, you're such a good friend to me you're such a good friend to everyone which means everyone will stay friends with you. I'll see you all the time I'll make sure of it. It's not worth crying about it babe because you may be leaving Coldwater but Coldwater's not leaving you!" I snuggle further into him and sniff not realising that I was too crying.

It may seem pathetic to cry over moving schools but I only ever sore Jev now at school and sometimes in holidays. He didn't live in Coldwater either so I wouldn't ever see him around. I won't let Jev forget me. He can try to but it won't work.

"Thank you angel I can always count on you to give soppy speech to cheer me up" he chuckles and places a firm kiss on the top of my head

* * *

_**I hope you like it. I know it's not the patch your used to but i promise you he will be hear soon :)**_

_**Don't forget to review :D**_


End file.
